Crossing the Worlds
by Kathrin656
Summary: Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad and Wiff get sucked in painting that sends them to another world, there they must find a mirror pieces to return home. The only problem is that the pieces are scattered through many dimensions. -This is a crossover with almost every anime/cartoon I ever watched.-
1. Prologue

I do not own D N Angel or any of the characters if I did this wouldn't be a fanfic :P

Summary: Dark, Daisuke, Satoshi, Krad and Wiff get sucked in painting that sends them to another world, there they must find a mirror pieces to return home. The only problem is that the pieces are scattered through many dimensions.

normal talk

'thoughs' (Dark and Krad can hear these)

'_mental link(Dark to Dai,Krad to Satoshi)'_

on to the story...

* * *

><p><em>'Hahaha This is so easy!'<em> Dark flew through the museum easily avoiding all the traps.

'Yea, yea... lets just get this over with.' Daisuke said impatiently. 'I promised to call Riku-san tonight and help with her homework.' He pouted.

"You're no fun!" Dark flew into the room in which the artwork was supposed to be. "There it is 'The Outland'" Dark stood in front of a large painting. "Very strange name don't you think?" Dark asked. 'eh.' Daisuke shrugged.

Dark was about to snatch the artwork when he heard a voice behind him. "Dark!" Krad came flying at him.

Dark grinned "Yo blondie!" He was able to dodge first attack, Krad turned in his flight and quickly collected energy in his hand. Dark was unable to dodge this one and was sent flying into one of the columns. '_There is no joking with this guy'_ He though. Neither of them noticed that the painting started glowing before it was too late. Light spread across the room in the form of the glowing ropes. Some of them wrapped around Krad. "Wha-"

Dark tried to run away but he was too slow. "Shit!" He yelled as ropes wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder and noticed that the artwork was pulling them inside itself. _'Shit, shit, shit.'_ Dark desperately tried to free himself.

The light grew brighter and he was pulled inside. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

"Emiko!" Kosuke ran over to his wife.

"What is it my dear?! You look like you've seen a ghost!" Emiko got up from the couch she and Daiki were sitting on watching TV and ran over to Kosuke.

"Its Dark and Daisuke! I gave them a tracking device to be able to find them if something happens. It seemed like everything was going as planed but then suddenly the signal disappeared!" Kosuke said and showed them his laptop. He had the map of the museum showed on the monitor. "Look I recorded it." He put the laptop on the table and clicked the 'play' button.

They watched as signal went into the museum, through the hall and into the room where the artwork was supposed to be then disappeared few seconds later. "See!?"

"Calm down, Kosuke, maybe the tracking device broke." Daiki tried to calm him down.

"I doubt it, they should've returned by now. There is definitely something wrong." Kosuke took one of books from the shelf and started searching through it.

"What are you looking for?" Emiko asked him.

"I found a lot of information about that artwork in this book, I remember reading that it used to imprison people inside some kind of parallel dimension." Kosuke explained and continued to list through the book.

"Do you think that they got stuck inside it?" Emiko asked.

"Is there a way to save them?" Daiki looked over Kosukes' shoulder at the book.

"Yes but they are the only ones who can do it. In order to escape they have to find 50 mirror pieces, put them together and they will be able to go through it back in the world they belong to." Kosuke finally found the page he was looking for.

"But they don't know that!" Emiko pointed out worried.

"No but we can tell them, look-" He pointed at the picture in the book that was showing a crystal ball. "-This will allow us to speak to them for a three minutes, we will have to be quick."

"Do you know where we can find it?" Emiko looked at the picture. "Hey I think I saw this one before!"

"Correct!" Kosuke smiled. "Dark stole it few decades ago. Think you can find it?"

"Emm...that might be a problem...you see I don't really know where...exactly... it is."

"Towa?" Kosuke called.

"Yes!" Towa ran into the room.

"Can you find this? It is supposed to be somewhere in our basement." Diki showed her the picture of the artifact.

"It will take a while, its hard to find one small artwork among soooooo many, not to mention it is sealed so it will be twice as hard, but I'll do my best."

"Thanks Towa." Emiko ran towards the basement. "I'll help you find it."

* * *

><p>"Ugh..." Dark opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the middle of a field.<em> 'Huh? Wasn't I in the museum just a few seconds ago?'<em> He asked himself and tried to rub the back of his head._ 'Ouch! I just had to fall on my head didn't I...HUH?!'_ Dark stared at what were supposed to be his hands._ 'HOOFS?!'_ He quickly jumped up and looked himself over. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ugh...Why are you yelling like that?" A familiar voice next to him asked.

Dark looked in the direction the voice was coming from. "Daisuke?!" He asked a light red-almost pink- pony with fire-red mane.

"Don't tell me you already forgot how I look like!" Daisuke said and got up, he stared at dark blue pony with wings, horn and purple messy mane for a few minutes. "DARK?!Why-What-HOW?!"

"You're a pony too?! Why-no-HOW did this happen?!" Dark asked.

"I think the artwork did it." A light blue unicorn with sky blue mane that sounded completely like Satoshi walked up to them.

"Satoshi?" Daisuke asked.

The pony nodded and looked behind himself at another pony coming their way. "Not a word!" The completely white pony with long golden mane, white wings and horn growled at them.

Dark stared at him for a while them burst off laughing. "KRAD?! Pfffff I can't believe it- ha ha ha ha ha ha ha- you are a- pffff- PONY! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He threw himself backwards on the grass and started rolling around laughing his ass off. Krad glared at him obviously pissed off. "Was that supposed to be a glare?! Ha ha ha ha! You look like a cute cuddly plush toy! Ha ha ha!"

"SHUT UP!" Krad yelled at his other half and kicked him with his back legs into the nearby stream. "Hmph, idiot!"

"Not only you look like a pony you act like one too?" Dark asked mockingly. He was about to laugh again but he got hit with magic blast. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Saw some purple pony do it few minutes ago, its really easy...hmmm... I wonder how long it will take a idiot like you to figure it out." Krad smirked.

Dark growled at him and tried to collect some magic in his hand-then he remembered that he didn't have hands anymore. "How did you do it without hands?" Krad shook his head and turned away from him. "Hey its a good question!"

Daisuke face-palmed. (or face...emm...hoofed?) "He is so stupid..." Satoshi said and shook his head.

Krad nodded and laid down on grass. "Lets enjoy the show shall we?"

* * *

><p>First chapter-My Little Pony Friendship is Magic world XD<p>

I almost died writing this-I can't imagine Krad as a PONY! I wonder where Wiff disappeared...hmm...

I hope you liked it so far and please review, see ya all soon :D


	3. Chapter 2

"So what do we do now?" Satoshi asked.

"We find a way to get back to our world and turn back to normal obviously." Dark said and glared at Krad who was lying in the shadow under the tree not too far away from them.

"So any good ideas, Mousy?" Krad glared at him.

"Well...no..." Dark answered.

"Shouldn't you know what to do in these situations?" Krad asked and smirked at his other half. "Some art thief you are!"

"If I'm not a good thief how come you haven't caught me jet?" Dark laughed at him.

"I WOULD IF MY TAMER STOPPED GETTING IN MY WAY!" Krad got up and growled at Dark.

"You look stupid when you do that you know?" Dark laughed at him and walked closer. "How can you even walk around like that? I mean just look at that mane of yours. I would trip all the time if I had to drag that around!"

"Oh you're so dead!" Krads' horn suddenly started glowing with golden magic and Dark started levitating.

"What?! What are you doing!? Let me go!" Dark tried to get back to ground.

"Oh, Sure whatever you say." Krad grinned evilly and tossed Dark into the water.

"That's not what I meant! Now you're gonna get it!" Dark tried using magic too but all he did was send a purple sparkle flying around.

Krad watched as the sparkle fell on the ground few feet away from him unimpressed. "Aha... that's it?" He smirked and Dark growled in annoyance. "That's pathetic!" Krad laughed.

"Don't worry Dark, you'll figure it out...eventually." Daisuke tried to cheer him up.

"Daisuke." Dark turned to his host. "Just... shut. up. ok?"

* * *

><p>"Ok...so how do you turn this thing on?" Emiko asked and turned around the transparent crystal ball in her hand.<p>

"Like this." Kosuke took the crystal ball from Emiko and put it on the table. He took one of Darks' feathers from his pocked and placed it on the ball. "Lets see if it works."

* * *

><p>Daisuke was still trying to calm Dark down and Krad watched them from him place under the tree in amusement. Satoshi stared at the crystal clear water trying to think of a way to send them back to their world. Suddenly he noticed a picture forming in the water. "What?!" He jumped up and took a step away from the stream.<p>

Krad turned his attention towards his tamer._ 'Huh?'_ He got up and walked next to him. "What's wrong, Satoshi-sama?" He asked. Satoshi pointed with his hoof at the water. "Eh?" Krad stared in it as the form of Kosuke and other members of Niwa familly started taking its shape.

"Huh?" Kosuke looked at the two weird ponies in surprise. "Satoshi?! White Wings?!" He asked.

"Dad?" Daisuke and Dark appeared next to Satoshi and Krad.

"Daisuke?! Dark?! Why are you-?! Did the artwork do this?" Kosuke asked.

"Yea, how were you able to... emm... do this?" Daisuke asked.

"We don't have much time, we are able to speak to you for only three minutes, now listen- In order to return you must find 50 mirror pieces, once you put them together you will be able to return back to your normal form and come back to the world you belong to." Daiki explained. "It should be easy to find them since most of them will make some unusual things happen. You can ask around and you'll probably find them in no time."

"How long do we have?" Satoshi asked.

"Well the good news is that you have all the time you need." Kosuke smiled.

"Dai-chan, Dark, please return quickly!" Emiko said worried.

"Satoshi, I know this is a lot to ask of you but please keep an eye on White Wings." Kosuke said.

"I'm still here you know!" Krad mumbled.

"I will."

"We will try to find other ways to communicate with you but for now you're on your own. It seems our time is up, good luck!" And with that the picture disappeared.

"Well, at least now we know what to do." Satoshi said.

"So what are we waiting for? Lets go find these pieces!" Dark said.

"We should ask around if anyone has seen any unusual things happen around here." Satoshi turned around and ran on the hill. "We should start there." He pointed at small village in front of him called Ponyville.

* * *

><p>If you wan't to know how everyone looks in this story go to http_:__/kathrin656._deviantart._com_/art/D-N-angel-pony-version-431298119 (Just delete the lines first) Satoshis' mane looks kinda weird but I couldn't find anything that would fit him more.

Hope you liked it, please revew and I'll continue :D


End file.
